


Home For the Holidays

by sneksonaplane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, M/M, Sibling Incest, only bc step brothers though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneksonaplane/pseuds/sneksonaplane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the box on the counter, Scott shakes it in an attempt to guess what’s inside, but doesn’t bother to actually open it just yet. Instead he takes the bow from the top of the box, reaches forward and sticks it to the front of Stiles’ shirt. </p>
<p>Stiles looks down at the bow and arches an eyebrow, but he’s smiling when he asks, “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“You’re my present this year.”</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Sciles ficlet inspired by the incest coffee commercial (you can search "incest coffee commercial" on youtube and it will probably show up. the internet is a gift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For the Holidays

Stiles gets home at 7 am. 

Scott is asleep on the couch when the jeep pulls into the driveway, and he takes a moment to be grateful for werewolf hearing when the sound of the jeep’s engine wakes him in time to watch from the window as Stiles climbs out of the car. He wants to be the first to greet his stepbrother, had been determined to stay up waiting for him so he wouldn’t miss the chance. Clearly that plan had failed. 

It doesn’t matter, though, not when he gets to watch Stiles make his way to the front door, bag slung over his shoulder. Anticipation builds in the few seconds it takes for Stiles to reach the porch, and Scott ends up rushing to open the door for him before he can so much as try to unlock it himself. 

Stiles looks him over with eyebrows raised, says in a mock-confused tone, “I must have the wrong house.”

A grin breaks out across Scott’s face. He can’t even tease Stiles for the lame joke- all he can do is gesture to himself with a questioning, “Brother?” Then he’s moving forward for a hug at the same time that Stiles steps over the threshold with his arms open for Scott, and they collide a little too forcefully, an awkward tangle of limbs wrapped around each other with Stiles’ duffle bag getting in the way. It’s the best thing Scott has felt in months, since the other boy left the state for college that fall while Scott remained in Beacon Hills with their parents. 

He can feel Stiles’ breath on his neck, feels him press a fleeting kiss right below his ear and almost whines when Stiles pulls away right after. Almost tightens his grip around the boy’s waist, anything to keep them touching when it’s been so long since he’s felt Stiles pressed against him. Stiles flashes him a grin, pats his shoulder sympathetically like he understands. 

They don’t have to say anything after that, both of them making their way to the kitchen together because Scott knows Stiles will be hungry and jet-lagged, and Stiles knows Scott will insist on feeding him breakfast. 

Scott is getting the coffee started when Stiles drops his bag with a tired sigh and comments, “It’s a long way from New York.”

“I waited up all night for you.” Scott informs him, only to hear a disbelieving snort from right behind him as Stiles moves closer, resting his chin on Scott’s shoulder from behind.

“That bedhead says otherwise.” Stiles teases, ruffling his hair gently. 

Leaning back against him, Scott huffs out a laugh and insists, “Well, I tried to! I think I made it to about 3 o’clock before I fell asleep in the living room.”

“Mhm.” Stiles hums, brushing another kiss to the side of his neck. “I brought you a present.” He murmurs the words directly into Scott’s ear, slots his body just so against Scott’s, and _oh_. 

Scott is pretty sure that’s Stiles’ half hard cock pressing against his ass through several layers of fabric. The realization makes his stomach clench, him feel too hot suddenly in his thin pajama pants and oversized shirt. He’s just started to rock his hips back gently when Stiles reaches around him and places a gift wrapped box on the counter. 

Apparently he hadn’t just been making a sexual innuendo when he said he’d brought Scott a gift. 

“Asshole.” Scott laughs softly, separating himself from the other boy enough so he can turn and face him. Stiles is wearing a smug grin, all too proud of himself for being a complete tease. 

Picking up the box on the counter, Scott shakes it in an attempt to guess what’s inside, but doesn’t bother to actually open it just yet. Instead he takes the bow from the top of the box, reaches forward and sticks it to the front of Stiles’ shirt. 

Stiles looks down at the bow and arches an eyebrow, but he’s smiling when he asks, “What are you doing?”

“You’re my present this year.” Scott finds himself grinning crookedly, knows Stiles will never let him forget _that_ particularly cheesy line but doesn’t really care.

For now at least Stiles doesn’t make fun of him, just continues to smile and looks at Scott the same way he did the first time they kissed. The same way he did the first time they had sex. Scott’s eyes automatically go to the bulge in Stiles’ pants when the thought occurs to him. He finds himself wondering if he can make Stiles come before the coffee is finished, leans forward to kiss and maybe palm his pseudo-brother’s cock through his jeans and then backs off suddenly.

Because somehow, keen hearing be damned, he’d missed the sounds of his mom and Stiles’ dad waking up and coming downstairs, and they walk into the kitchen just as Scott moves a respectable distance away from Stiles. They greet him excitedly, and Stiles returns their hello’s and hugs with just as much enthusiasm while Scott leans back against the counter and resists the urge to hide his face in embarrassment. He’d been so close to jumping Stiles right there in the kitchen, so close to getting them caught, and Stiles knows it too. He keeps looking over Melissa and his dad’s shoulders, shooting these _looks_ in Scott’s direction, eyes alight with amusement and the sort of mischievous excitement that lets Scott know they’ll probably be picking up where they’d left off as soon as they can get time alone. Maybe even before they can get time alone, because Stiles loves to grope him discreetly, give him lingering, suggestive touches while other people are around that just leave Scott aching for more. His stepbrother really is an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> here 4 all ur crack fic and incest/generally gross and inappropriate needs at steterfilth.tumblr.com


End file.
